


The Heat in His Eyes

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Sherlock's FanFics [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Written FanFic, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oblivious John, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock Writes FanFic, Virgin Sherlock, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Virgin Sherlock writes a FanFic about his idea of John and him wanking each other against a wall during the high after a case.Beta read bySherlock1110.





	

**The Heat in His Eyes**  
**by**  
**OhCaptainMyCaptain**

* * *

 We rushed into the flat, high on the successful close of the case. Adrenaline rushed through us both and we giggled like mad fools. It was then that I looked at him and caught sight of the heat in his eyes. The way John looked at me, it was like he could see right through me, right to my most secret and well hidden desires.

Both of us stopped laughing and I watched as John's tongue darted out to swipe over his bottom lip, making it gleam in the light of the flat. I was paralysed, hypnotised by the vision. I wanted that pink tongue all over me, exploring me. I didn't know what it would feel like, being the virgin that I am, but I could imagine it and wanted to find out.

When my doctor, my John moved and caged me against the wall, I felt my knees go weak. I slid down the wall just enough that we were on a level, eye to eye, mouth to mouth. That's when he moved forward and kissed me with his slightly chapped lips. My breath hitched. When his tongue wriggled its way into my mouth, I got dizzy, then I remembered to breathe. This was what kissing John was like, this magnificent feeli...

His left hand groped at my flies, interrupting my thoughts. Before I knew it, he had somehow managed to take my cock out and grasped it firmly in his left hand. John's fingers positively burned where they wrapped around my length. I heard myself making little needy noises into my doctor's mouth. He pulled away and peered into my eyes.

"Is this okay?" John asked, his voice gone rough with desire.

All I could manage to do under his ocean blue gaze was to nod mutely and strain forward for another kiss. At that, he brought our lips together and began stroking my cock.

Suddenly, I needed to feel his cock in my hand. I wanted to know its weight and length. Fumbling, I managed to open his jeans and pull his cock from within his pants. I was so overwhelmed by the sensations that I was feeling, however, that all I could do was hold it in my hand for the longest time.

That seemed to be okay as John's kisses strayed from my lips to my neck. He placed them in a long line along the length of it, the whole time pumping my erection slowly. He kissed along my jawline and up behind my ear. Each kiss made me shiver. Each pump made me moan.

Finally, he returned his mouth to mine and kissed me in earnest, sucking, pulling and nipping at my lower lip. His fist tightened around my cock and I followed his example. This time, when he started stroking me, he began moving his hips in time, effectively fucking my fist.

I couldn't manage coherent words, but John started singing my praises. "Oh, love... Babe... You're fucking gorgeous... Waited s... so long..." The words were an endless litany that went on and on, making me dizzy on their sweetness.

It was on the tide of his words that I came, finally finding my own voice as I screamed out his name, "John!" I came and came, then went limp in his grasp. Almost at the same moment, I felt his come splash over my hand as John's orgasm took him. I wanted to record the look on his face at that moment, but I was too far gone to do so.

He scooped me up and carried me to the sofa where he lay down with me and held me as I started to drift off to sleep. Sleep was the last thing I wanted. I wanted to talk, to know if this was a one time thing. He must have read my mind because he whispered, "Sleep now. There will be all the time in the world to talk later."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com).


End file.
